degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-4127080-20140322005325
One thing it doesn't makes sense is that his parents kick him out. What we seen in Showdown his mom is very easy going. Like does kind of parents who no matter what his son does she will always love his son. If he is 18 I will understand since many parents kick there kid out once they hit that age. Usaully underage kids who are kick out of there own home come from abusive backgrounds. Like Ryan from The OC. He was kick out and 16 even if he was as poor as Zig but he didn't get as much love as Zig did when it comes to family. To be honest if they were going give Zig a homeless plot. The writers should have wrote another reason why he is homeless or the writers should have written ZIg's mom as Ellie's mom mix with Ryan's mom. In GYM what we seen she is an opened minded lady. When she founded Zig had a girlfriend. She was more than happy instead of being one of those parents who forbids there kid from dating anyone. Also when she found Zig own someone 50 bunks. She didn't even raise her voice or even grounded. She just gave him the money and tell him to have fun at the dance. My mom would have gotten all up my ass with I own some 50 bucks esp if I knew we couldn't afford it and not even my own family would kick me out. They would have probably sent me to Mexico or one of my aunts just to teach me a lesson. This plot should have went to Jenna, Bianca, or Miles. Remember when Alli's mom found a pregnancy test and thought it was Jenna. She told her if she doesn't follow the house rules that she can find some other place to live, That could have been use as foreshadowing. They could have gave it to Bianca when she was still in the show. Since Bianca doesn't have many friends and her parents don't seem to be in the picture. Her aunt treats her like shit. We already seen Miles' homelife. Niether of his family seem to love him or care. They treat him he not even part of the family just some accident. What we've seen Miles' dad takes any chance to get rid of Miles. He sent him to boarding school all the way to another country while his sliblings can stay home and go to school in there district. I'm pretty sure Frankie and Hunter didn't went to boarding school because would have been the only Miles would be the only one attending Degrassi since he was expelled while both Hunter and Frankie would have contuined going to boarding school. He sents him off to Paris last minute the moment Miles pisses him off just so he can get rid of him for a while. While Miles' mom actually condone how his dad treats him along with Frankie and Hunter. If they have kick him out been so sterotypical like a poor family kicks out there own kid. It would have been a rich family kicking out there own kid which it would be something new for a change.